The Bridges I Burned Down
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: Everyone thought Robin had revealed his secret, his identity. But after truth turns into revelation, secrets are revealed and forgotten memories are made known. The fight for the truth and his birthright is at hand, and the demons of his past will do anything to stop him. Robin tries and fights to find the bridges they once burned, but will everything lay in ashes?


**Robins POV**

"Artemis?...can you hand me my bird-aarang?" I asked from across the room. She was plopped down on my bed, reading a black leather bound book she had picked out of my numerous bookshelves while I was facing away from her in the corner. I was sitting by my computer desk hunched over my utility belt and various tools. Artemis was in a neutral mood so far, she had come here to hide from Wally after declaring him as the bane of her existence. He apparently loved to annoy her. I grumbled, telling her it was his sign of affection (she snorted at the idea), but after a few moments of her threats and subtle pleading, I let her in my room, albeit a bit reluctantly. I didnt wonder why she chose my room, I had a security system to rival the white house.

She threw it to me, the thick metal blade flying through the air. I caught it with a graceful ease, not even bothering myself to look at her. "Thanks" I mumbled. She hummed in response. For a short time, my numerous clinking against metal and the rustle between old book pages was the only sound in the room. I like this about our friendship, we were both silent, and I liked it that way. It was peaceful.

A knock on the door disrupted the comfortable silence. Raising an eyebrow to the disrupter to my thoughts, I wondered if Wally had the balls to open the door, if it was him.

"Is it Wally?" she asked. Atleast she didnt call him a long list of profanities and names this time. She seemed to calm down considerably.

"Probrably not" I thought aloud. "Hes more idiotic than brave"

I walked to the door, my hand brushing agaisnt the cold handle. Once opening it, I couldnt help the easy smile forming on my face.

"Hey" she said. I nodded in greeting, opening the door wider to let her in. "What took you guys so long to open the door?" she asked as she plopped down next to Artemis

"We thought you were Wally" I answered, my eyes never leaving her. She was wearing a white cashmere sweater, dark blue jeans with brown low cut boots. I thought she looked good, but I usually caught myself thinking that anyway.

"Im hiding here in Robs room for now" Artemis said. She placed her index finger on her mouth, sending Zatanna a smirk and a wink. "Dont tell Wally" she whispered. Both girls laughed while I allowed a smirk to form on my face. I rolled my eyes good naturedly at their antics, only to once again to occupy my previous seat, tending to my weapons. It was a comfort I didnt wear my glasses anymore, it was easier this way, emotionally and physically. I told them my identity about a year ago, we've all formed tight bonds since then. I still preffered them calling me Robin though, it remained as my nickname, I told them I was more comfortable that way.

"Nice utility belt" I heard Zatanna say from behind me. I turned sideways to look at her, a languid smile on my face. "Thanks" I said.

She examined them over my shoulder, her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. She picked up a small glass sphere, holding it to eye level. It sparkled a pink glow against the light.

"Be careful with that" I warned. She looked at me, then back to the sphere. She handed it to me a moment after for safekeeping. I placed the glass sphere back on the desk.

"What does it do?" she asked, once again looking over my shoulder. I almost smirked, I knew she would ask that.

I stood up in front of her. "Its called lenocinium gas" I explained

"Leno..cinium" she repeated. "attraction?" she was obviously confused.

I nodded, impressed by her knowledge of Latin verses. "It will temporarily let you fall in love with your captor"

"Why would you need that?" asked Artemis from across the room. She was sitting crossed legged, the book on her lap.

"Bruce confiscated it from Harley weeks ago, she apparently used it as some sort of truth saying drug."

"I get it" Zatanna chimed in. "If your in love with the person, you cant really lie to them"

I nodded, smiling at her. "It wasnt really love though, more like obsession. Like a stalker version of Stochkolm syndrome"

"Thats sick" Artemis and Zatanna clarified in unison.

"Messed up" I agreed.

Zatanna pointed to a black colored sphere this time, asking her question with her eyes. "Nocte medicanum" I answered.

"Night potion" we answered in unison. She laughed, I smiled at her, watching her laugh.

"What does that one do?" Artemis drawled lazily, she flipped another page of her book.

"Turns you blind for one hour"

Artemis perked up. "Bruce made that?" I nodded at her.

We were all silent for a moment, then Artemis perked up again. "Rob, show us a magic trick" she said with a child like smile.

I laughed outloud this time. After Zatanna and the team finding about my identity, they made it their little project to discover my family ties. After three long weeks, we had come up with over seven generations of the Grayson and Magdeline family tree. Magdeline from my mothers side. Long into the magdeline line, was none other than a magic user, whick shocked all of us. His name was Viento Querton Magdeline, my grandfather from over five generations ago, aproximately four hundred years back. Bruce was shocked to say the least, that I could possibly have magic blood. I started training with Zatanna, shocking myself when I could do simple spells. But I could only do simple, basic ones, I didnt want to push myself to learn magic. I knew I had magic blood, but I knew it didnt overpower my normal human blood. It was still very handy to learn though. What was even more confusing for both of us, was that I didnt cast spells like Zatanna did. Instead of saying the english word backwords, I said it Latin to capture the magic's essence. I realized it was more effective for me that way. It would hurt a little too, depending on how strong the spell was. Sometime bruises formed on my hand, depending on which I would cast with, it would bleed sometimes too. It was usually bothersome.

"Okay" I said still chuckling. It was really funny when they would take request like these. It was so unusual. I usually forgot I had the abilty to, I was already a ninja, I preffered hand to hand combat, naturally.

"Can you burn Wally to a crisp?" she asked. Zatanna and I burst out laughing, I doubled over clutching my stomach.

"No, Ill leave that to Zatanna. " I said, still chuckling while wiping away the tears of mirth gathering at my eyes.

"I can do a few things though" I looked at Zatanna, my eyes turning a flaming gold. This was another setback we didnt aniticipate, my eyes would flash gold everytime I performed a spell or was concentrating on how to do one. We all guessed my Grandfather Magdeline had something to do with this. I closed my fist.

"Efflorere argentum rosa" I murmured. I slowly opened my fist, smirking at the product of my succes. Clasped inside my hand was a shining silver rose. I presented it to Zatanna, tucking it into her hair.

Her hand went up to tentatively touch the silver rose in her locks,a beautiful blush on her face. "Thank you" she murmured." Its beautiful"

I shook my head. "No problem"

"Smooth move Rob" Artemis said, she gave a wink and a thumbs up. I chuckled again.

"Rob? can I come in?"

They both flinched in surprise while I quirked an eyebrow at Artemis, already knowing who's outside. Artemis nodded in understanding. I raised my hand to the general direction of the door. My eyes burned gold. "Aperire ostium" I whispered. I didnt wince as the familiar pain shot through my hand, it dissapeared a second later.

The security locked door opened on its own accord, revealing a disgruntled Wally in its wake.

"Got anything to say Wally?" I gestured to Artemis with my eyes. She was still ignoring him.

He looked at her, perplexed. "No"

Thats when Artemis threw the thick book at him, missing only by a centimeter. Thats also when he got the message and scurried out the door. "Why did you even come here?!" she cried after him. We heard him laughing down the hall.

"Idiot" the blonde archer muttered under her breath. "A sorry would have been enough" I hummed, deep in my throat in response.

I sighed, leaning my tired body against the wall for support.

I raised my hand again, but before I could cast anything, Zatanna beat me to it. "Kcol rood" she murmured under her breath.

I smiled at her, she giggled at me. "Too slow" she teased.

I quirked an eyebrow at her. She'd regret saying that I thought.

In a flash I appeared behind her, she sqealed loudly as I picked her up and gathered her in my arms before pinning her to the bed. She struggled under me, her wrists pinned down by my hands.

"Im faster than you think" I winked. She started blushing, her rose blush a contrast against her fair white skin, it was a pretty sight. She licked her bottom lip, biting it as she stared at me. I stared back, almost having lost control of myself when she did that. I had the sudden impulse to kiss her. Instead, I kissed her hand softly, a mere brush, as I helped her up. The blush still painted her cheeks, only intensified at my actions. I could see Artemis smirk knowingly from the corner of my eye, she was pretending we werent there.

"Perhaps we should forgive Wally for his idiocy" I drawled lazily. I crossed my arms over my chest, appearing bored.

Artemis huffed stubbornly, then her eyes softened by something I couldnt see. A memory perhaps. "Alright, Ill start talking to Ginger." she relented.

Zatanna giggled at the ginger comment.

"Its almost time for dinner" I announced. "We should get going before M'gann comes and pesters us"

They both nodded, heading to the lock door. Zatanna unlocked with her magic this time, a small snap of her fingers and a murmured incantation. I stayed back a little, my eyes running over my utility belt again.

"Robin?" Zatanna called. "Are you coming?"

I looked at her, surprised that she had waited for me. "Yeah, Im coming" I answered.

When I made no move to head to the door, she went up to me and grasped my hand in hers, pulling me towards the kitchen. "Come on then" she said with a smile. She made no move to release my hand.

I reminded myself of our friendship, that this didnt mean anything, it was merely platonic. I couldnt help the easy smile forming on my face though as I laced our fingers together.

* * *

Dinner was a slightly awkward affair. Wally and Artemis were seated across from each other, shooting daggers every now and then. Wally seemed content on annoying her, asking idiotic questions, Artemis simply ignored him or mumbled a profanity every now and then. Everyone was slightly on edge, being forced to watch the spectacle. I saw everyone flinch around me when Artemis stabbed her sausage with a knife. M'gann levitated the cutlery away from them after that. Wally as usual, continued eating, unknown to the blondes anger and annoyance radiating off of her in waves.

"I have an idea" I whispered to Artemis, she was seated beside me, Zatanna on my other side with Wally, Conner and Kaldur across from us. M'gann was sitting at the head while Raquel at the end. She quirked an eyebrow at me. "Watch" I whispered. She nodded, seemingly eager.

Conner and Kaldur heard us, even M'gann, they all gave me a questioning look. Zatanna tilted her head and smirked at me, asking me what I was gonna do using her eyes. I gave her a languid smile, shrugging. Everyone didnt miss what I was gonna do next, they recognized the mischievious glint in my eyes. Wally, fortunately, was too busy eating his dinner with wolf like hunger and speed. I discreetly raised my hand as I saw all of their eyes widen, Wally still stupidly oblivious. I looked at the plate in front of him, then changed my idea as I looked at his hair.

My eyes flashed gold. "Capillus vicissim rosea" I muttered under my breath. Zatannas eyes widened in acknowledgement once she heard me say the words.

And before everyones watchful eyes, Wally's hair had turned into a shade of hot **pink**.

Everyone started smiling, their shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. I covered my mouth with my hand, coughing to cover up the chuckles that escaped my lips. I looked at his oblivious face, still eating with vigor. Artemis looked at me, her hand over her mouth as well as she tried not to laugh at him. Everyone was doing the same, even poor innocent M'gann couldnt help but let out a few giggles. Artemis nudged me on the shoulder as a sign of thanks. I nodded at her, signalling it was no problem. The guy had it coming anyway, he'd been like this for days. With all the stupid pranks, questions and antics, my own patience had run thin. Just yesterday he tried pouring lenocinuim concentrate into my water. Good thing Zatanna stopped me once she saw the tinted glow. That was the last straw.

For a few more seconds, everyone is amusedly silent, only with the occasional cough to hide the laughter escaping as we all tried to control ourselves.

Wally raised his head, face covered in mush. "Why is everybody so quiet?" he said casually.

Thats when I lost it, I threw my head back, laughing so hard tears of mirth began forming in my eyes. I clutched my stomach, the strength of laughter hurting me. I couldnt breath. I started laughing even more when I looked at his bewildered and shocked face. Everyone laughed with me, letting everything out. Everyone doubled over, clutching their stomach. We all laughed for a good five minutes, only stopping to breath.

Once everyone settled down, I couldnt help but look away from the redheads face for fear of laughing again. I closed my eyes, taking deep calming breaths.

"Whats so funny that you guys felt the need to laugh like the Joker?" He asked.

Everbody kept their lips sealed shut, trying to fight a smile as they took positions of nonchalance.

"Nothing" I said with a lazy smile, seeming content with myself. "Nothing at all red"

He raised his eyebrows in front of us, the still pink hair not being noticed by the ever so oblivious previous red head.

He stood, wiping his mouth with a white napkin. "Whatever, you guys have problems."

I had to cackle at that, not helping the smirk forming on my face as he headed to the direction of the bathroom. The bathroom had mirros of course.

I looked at everybody, telling them to be silent. They all nodded, aniticipating what was about to come shortly.

I counted. "1...2...3"

We heard the ear deafening girlish scream that was of course the trademark Wally West scream on three. We all doubled over, laughing all over again.

We heard him scream a second time and it only served to fuel our laughter, making everyone break out into hysterics.

He came out of the bathroom, looking angry enough for a guy with pink hair. "ROBIN!"

"RUN!" I yelled. Everyone scrambled out of their seats, running in all directions as fast as their legs could carry them.

I smirked at Wally raising my hand and placing it on my chest, my eyes burning a flame gold. The familiar shot of pain starting at my wrist. Wally's eyes widened. "Dont you even think of disappeari-" he didnt finish as I mended the transportation spell for an invisibility one instead. I smirked at Wally, as he looked around, finding no one in the room to help him vent out his anger, he procedded to go to the bathroom to try and wash his hair out, mumbling vulgar profanity and insults along the way. I smirked, that wouldnt work, it would only disappear and change back to normal with a reversal spell only Zatanna or I could administer. I reversed the invisibility incantation with a snap of my fingers, the smirk still present on my face.

I chukled, disappearing into the shadows like how a bat should. I was Batmans protege after all, I should live up to the name. The darkness welcomed me like an old friend as I disappeared.

* * *

I got back to my room safely enough, not at all surprised by the presence of the entire team sitting ever so casually around the place, even our dear pink headed Wally was here, looking not at all happy. I smirked in amusement, mocking him.

"Thats payback for trying to put a lust potion in my Water, West" I said.

He huffed like an indignant child being reprimanded for actions he seemingly wasnt aware of. "I said I was sorry" he said, still crossing his arms over his chest in an act of false bravado. "How many times do I have to say it?"

I chuckled darkly, running a hand through my raven hair. "You dont get it do you?" I said, my voice exasperated. "That kind of poison, in its most pure, concentrated form, would have made me crazy and animalistic enough to rape the closest girl in my presence"

Everybody flinched once they all heard the sentence. This was what I was most angry at him for. A prank was fine. A stupid, childish, idiotically infuriating prank made by a teenage boy looking for fun was something I could handle perfectly. What I almost lost my patience about was that he didnt think of the consequences. What made me angry at him for and what made me tempted to try to burn him to a crisp like Artemis had previously suggested was Wally's lack of perception or common human sense.

And what made me almost char him alive with my magic and human weapons alike, fortunately I was able to stop myself, was that Zatanna was the girl present at my room at the time. My mood got its darkest when I tried to imagine what would have happened if she hadnt noticed the poisons presence.

His eyes widened considerably, and he hung his head in shame. "Im sorry" he mumbled out.

I nodded in understanding, pardoning him of his mistake. "Apology accepted."

Then he instantly perked up, seeming to change moods almost immediatly, he seemed to back to his angry annoying self now. "Can you please fix my hair?" he pointed to the pink mostrosity that was on top of his head, his green eyes pleading.

I laughed genuinely this time, shaking my head, the previous darkness now gone. "I am not the only one you have to make ammends to Wally, she will decide your fate"

"The guys gonna be pink forever" Conner noted nonchalantly. I smiled at Conners usual indifference, and smirked at the predictability of the answer. If Artemis and Zatanna wouldnt relent, then I would make no action to perform the reversal spell.

Wally put on a mask of pure horror at the clones harsh words.

He coughed, sighed then stretched. I chuckled at his antics. He seemed to be preparing himself for something to come. He apologized rather formally to both Artemis and Zatanna. Artemis becuase of his constant and unwavering pester, and Zatanna because she was the girl present at my room at the time of the poison.

Both girls looked to each other for conferance, quirking an eyebrow each as all of us eagerly awaited their response. It was like they were the qeens of the land, judging the fate of the poor criminal who had mistreated them, which was Wally, and of course I was the so called exucutioner awaiting their orders. Kill him or pardon him. It wasnt my choice.

Zatanna giggled innocently, then she nodded. "You are forgiven". She smiled with a child like quality, a sweet smile playing on her lips.

Artemis seemed to like making and watching him squirm, although we all thought it was funny, it was probrably torture for Wally. She examined her nails, and with a wave of dismissal and an air of indifferance she announced the simple word. "Sure" Wally sagged in relief at her decision.

I raised my hand just as Wally started pacing back and forth throughout the room, annoying me. "Stop pacing or I will incenarate your hair" I said in a deadly calm undertone. He sat immediatly, eyes wide with fear and respect.

My hand started hurting again, stronger this time than that of the norm. "Aversa pars" I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Wally's hair slowly changed, starting at the very tips before the magic slowly climbed their way into his hair like vines, once agin turning the insulting flamingo pink head into the flaming red trait common to the West family. I withdrew my hand immediatly, acting like as if I had been burned, and clutched my hand to my chest. I winced at the familiar ache.

He smiled gratefully, the smile growing into a full fledged smirk before it dropped into a frown as he looked at me.

"Robin, you are hurt" Kaldur said calmly, slowly approaching me. Everyone looked at me then, faces full of concern.

I looked down on my own hand, seeing the burn mark as if I had just doused it in flames. The hand was slightly bleeding, the crimson liquid seeping into the white linen of my button down dress shirt.

Zatanna came up to me, seemingly unaffected by the presence of blood. She took my hand in hers, closing her eyes, murmuring an old incantation. This one wasnt the modern ones she was accustomed to using, it was the old spells like the ones I would practice. It was a tricky incantation, since there was a lot of possibilities to think about. It wasnt just the blood she had to worry for. She had to factor in the open wound, broken tissue and burned skin. Along with the bruises that had already formed on my wrist. She even threw in a spell to remove the stain of blood from shirt.

I smiled though when she ended the spell with a simple Latin phrase directed at me. "Sanare meus amicus" _Heal my friend_.

I kissed her forehead as a sign of thanks before she pulled away, no words spoken between us. The blush painted on her cheeks was enough for me to smile at her again. The room quitened down after the commotion, questions of concern passed around, I nodded, saying I was fine now.

"Why does that happen?" M'gann gestured to my hand, now seemingly healthy and new. The skin was once again flawless. I flexed my fingers, testing it.

"My body does not seem to be compatible with magical energy, thus harming it." It was a simple enough explanation, far from the long complicated story full of irrelevant details Bruce had given me a while ago.

"I see" Kaldur placed a hand to his chin in a thinking gesture, eyes filled with speculation and honest curiosity. "The stronger the spell, the more damage done, yes?"

"Exactly" I confirmed.

"That sucks" Wally stated casually, wrinkling his nose.

I chuckled full heartedly, nodding in assent. "It does" I agreed.

"What if you were to heal yourself?" M'gann presented. That was truly an interesting question, I had asked Bruce that myself actually.

"It would backfire against me, it would do more damage than good." I answered. "The intended effects would be reversed, like a mirror." I opted

"Why is your body...not..." Conner seemed to struggle with the correct words.

"Compatable?" I offered the same word I used a while ago. He nodded.

"That is one question I have no answer to, unfortunately" I frowned. "You would have to ask Magdeline" I reffered to my old wizard of a grandfather from four hundred years ago.

"Why didnt you ever know until last year?" M'gann continued.

I almost quirked an eyebrow in annoyance, were they going to continue intorragating for the rest of the evening? I hoped not atleast, I wanted to do something up in the Wayne Manor's library.

Ending my thoughts and going back to focus on the green skinned girl, I shook my head slowly. "I had never known, and I had never even heard of magic before a while back. And most importantly, my mother never showed any signs of housing anything like that."

"Skipped her genaration?" Wally asked.

I tilted my head, thinking. "Perhaps...it is indeed a possibility" then my eyes widened almsot instantly, remembering an old forgotten memory. It was like opening an old picture album, blowing the dust cover off, and looking at the old black and white photo. It was revelation.

I calmed down after the initial shock, my eyes softening at the precious memory laced with both sadness and happiness alike.

I grinned and hummed in amusement, wondering their reaction.

"Robin?" someone asked, I didnt turn to look at him, it was Wally I think anyway.

I turned to look at them, smiling slightly yet still holding the demeanor of calm and nonchalance. "What would you say if I told you I was a Prince of a forgotten kingdom?"

A moment of dead silence. I thought it was slightly creepy, and I partially expected them to laugh.

And then thats when everybody broke into chaos and questions where thrown like knives, and all of them were directed at me.

* * *

"What?!" Artemis cried out, eyes bulging.

Wally did a spit take, spreading water all over my white silk bed sheets. I huffed in annoyance, I was gonna make him clean that afterwords.

Conner coughed instead of spitting out the water he was previously drinking out of a plastic bottle, of that I was grateful.

Kaldur had a look of pure and utter shock, Zatanna was extremely similiar. Both hadnt said anything.

And what made me curious though, was that M'gann had no sense of surprise, shock, anger, curiosity or anything in between. She smiled slightly at me, a knowing smile, and that smile told me enough than what a book could have explained. My lips twitched into a smirk at their reactions, then it fell into a serious frown.

I raised my hands up in surrender, sighing as I shook my head tiredly. "I can explain." I ran my hands through my hair, feeling slightly exhausted.

"Your joking" Wally asked specutaviely. "Right?" He seemed to have trouble digesting this, the look of both excitement, disbelief, curiosity and shock were almost comical once put together on his face. I would have laughed, but I realized this was no laughing matter. His voice had rose to a high, frantic, girly note of panic.

I titlted my head to the side once again, my black bangs covering my blue eyes for a moment as I looked at the hard wood floor. "I dont...think so" I said as I continued to stare at the patterns of the wood as my own mind swirled and danced with distant childhood memories. Memories so old, long forgotten, then suddenly remembered. Like a passing breeze, soft whispers. Then those whispers finally spoke out and everything was silence except for those clear voices.

"You 'think'?" Zatanna asked with uncertainty.

"Its a long story" I started "But it might...be useful"

"Useful how?" Wally asked. "What are you even saying?"

"My **heritage**" I stressed the word. "My family...my _dead_ family" I repaired the sentence. Zatanna frowned, and a look passed through her pretty features. It wasnt pity like one would expect, she knew I didnt want anybodys sympathy, she gave me her understanding instead, and truthfully, that meant more than a hundred condolences from faces I didnt know or cared about. Her understanding meant more to me than them. **She** meant more than them.

"You guys already knew I was from Romania, correct?" I asked. This was really going to be a difficult memory to explain, I dreaded to tell it.

Nods were seen throughout the room accompanied with the occasional 'yeah' or 'yup'.

"Haleys circus, Trapeze artists, all that" Artemis gestured around with her hands as she spoke. "We already know that"

"But thats not the truth is it?" Kaldur asked, an exasperated tired tone in his voice.

I understood their confusion, and tiredness to the situation. My life was extremely complacated. I had secrets stored within secrets and then buried with other lies, stories, and even more secrets. It was like uncovering an old book, only to find more revelations on the next page. You wondered when the story would end.

"It is only partly the truth" I answered. "I never thought it would be important to tell you because that part of my life was over."

I sighed, taking in a shaky breath. "That boy I was...the prince...is dead" I shook my head and smiled at the them. "He didnt matter anymore"

"Then why are telling us this now?" Zatanna asked. Her voice was soft, gentle, like as if she was holding glass and was afraid to break it by acciedent.

"Because now it finally does matter" M'gann answered for me. I smiled at her, the giver of my memory. I nodded in thanks.

I looked towards the ceiling, thinking about something, my face blank and stoic as I did so. "That mission when we all forgot our memories about each other, we were all lost in the desert" I looked at Artemis and Wally straight in the eyes, allowing a slight smirk to grace my features. "Remember that ninja princess?" I teased the blonde.

Artemis huffed, a dark blush forming on her cheeks. "Shut up Rob"

Wally smirked beside her, his eyes gazing over to hers every now and then. He looked smug.

During that mission, something went horribly wrong and we all lost memories of the past six months. The six months we all had met and worked together, the time we spent together, the moments we became friends. It was all gone. Wally and Artemis had met up coincidentally, and of course, being Wally, he immediatly flirted and actually took a liking to the pretty blonde once he saw her, and the crush for M'gann was forgotten, literally. Super Boy had gone completely Balistic, living on raw emotion and instinct, an animal. M'gann had gone out to search for us, recovering her own memories with her physchic abilities while Kaldur lay dying in the hot desert with no source of water. I was back to being Robin, protege and sidekick to Batman, I didnt have a team, I didnt have people to care about like I did, I forgot. And that idea, thinking about it now, that I had actually forgotten, even though I knew in no way was it my fault, the idea disgusted me.

If it wasnt for M'gann finding and gathering us again, we wouldnt have remembered anything.

My expression morphed to a serious one, no humor or casuality, this truth was anything but that. "When M'gann reached into our minds, she accidentally delved into mine deeper than intended"

At this M'gann looked sheepish, yet starngely at piece with all the eyes on her. The looks of astonishment didnt waver as I continued to explain.

"She brought out memories I had purposefully forgotten, memories I didnt know I had" I looked at her then, watching, fearing her reaction, her blue eyes stared back. My heart sped and I felt like I couldnt stand straight anymore, I leaned against the wall, still not breaking eye contact with her. What would she think? I wondered briefly. I wondered if she would hate me when she found out.

"Memories I wanted to forget" I dropped my eyes to the floor, my eyebrows scrunched together in frustration. I felt odd to say the least, horrified to say the most. And maybe even just a little angry at myself. I knew what they were thinking, I didnt need to read their minds for that, their expressions were as easy to read as a road sign.

What child would choose to forget their memories? No matter what they were...the question was still there.

Why?

"After I had found out my memory, I had chosen to forget it again, I thought it would be safer. I had asked M'gann to erase it for me, only to add a small altercation in case I would ever need the knowledge. She did sucessfully erase it, wipe it off my mind as if it never happened, and in my mind set, it never did."

M'gann spoke up "The memory would only appear again once it was needed in a serious situation, if it presented itself to Robins mind and memory by itself, it means the situation with his Magdeline blood must be more serious than we thought."

"What does this mean?" Wally asked, turning to the red headed girl.

M'gann smiled at him and walked to stand in front of me. And what she did next surprised everyone except me, I felt an odd sense of Deja Vu. It triggered something inside me.

"Welcome back, your highness" she bowed, deep and low.

Everyone stared in amazement and shock.

I felt an odd burning sensation on the side of my neck. My hand went up to automatically touch it, the burning turning into a searing as I winced. As I looked up towards the large mirror on the side of the wall, I saw what the burning mark had made reappear. The skin began to cool immediatly.

A tatto with intricate signs, an old forgotten language of the celtics.

I recognized it immediatly. My eyes widened as I stared at it.

Tattoed and imprinted onto my neck was a crest with a strange symbol.

The royal family mark of the Magdelines.

"_Shit_" I thought.


End file.
